bleach love
by KeitaroMokoto 4 ever Of The Dark Icon Writers
Summary: motoko is a shinigami and keitaro is able to see the dead and then becomes a part time shinigami or will he deicide to become a full time one? Bleach X lovehina crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or love hina but some day I will mwwwwwhahahahahaha!

Bleach love

By: Keitaro+Motoko 4ever

Chapter 1: A Shinigami and a new occupation

"X" spoken words

'X' thoughts

change of scene

A raven haired teenage girl was standing on top of a 3storie building and looking for something. "It has to be somewhere around here I can feel it a strong aura". She said as she jumped into the air.

"What the hell you kick a yama brother's ass and you wants us to get out of here" a man said.

"What you thinkin about?" said an orange haired boy with his hands in his pocket.

"You wanna die punk" said the other yama thug said charging at Keitaro. But Keitaro kick the guy right in the face and started beating the hell of him with just his foot while yelling "will you shut the fucking hell up already!"

"Toshi is getting his ass kicked" one of the brother said to the rest of the gang.

"Have you seen anything like his irrational violence in one person" the leader of the gang said and they all shook there heads. Looking at him and then Keitaro stopped. Then looked at the rest of the gang and said "hey you all of you dumb asses over there you see that!" pointing at a shrine with a broken vase they froze and then responded

"Yes" they all said and shook there heads vigorously out of fear.

"First question" Keitaro said pointing at them with a crazed look on his face

"What the hell can it be" one of the men said.

"You there, the poor hygiene look guy" pointing at a man with a goatee

Quickly looking to both side of him and pointing at himself and saying "uh, an offering to that dead kid that died here a while back in this alley"

"GREAT ANSWER DICKHEAD" Keitaro punched the goatee guy knocking him out cold.

"MIT BRO MIT BRO!" a couple of guys said standing next to him said kneeling down to check on him

"NEXT QUESTION!" Keitaro stated again

"Then why is that vase lying on the ground broken" Keitaro said out of semi out of breath

"Because we knocked it over skateboarding why?" the rest of the gang member that were still awake.

Then one of the men said "I see"

"THEN SHOULDN'T YOU APOLOGIZE TO HER!" Keitaro shouted then came a loud scream from all of the members of the yama gang. While running away and apologizing until they were out of sight.

'If we scare them some more then I don't think they will ever comeback' Keitaro said thinking.

"Sorry about using you to scare those idiots away" Keitaro said to the dead little girl

"No, no, no don't worry about it remember I am the one who asked to you scare them off"

"I guess your right but still-"Keitaro was cutoff when she said

"I at least had to cooperated at least this much" she said to Keitaro

Keitaro turned to her and looked the little girl in the face said "I will bring you some flowers soon okay"

The little girl smiled and said "thanks mister"

"Sure, sure now hurry up and go to heaven" Keitaro said walking off while waving his hand in the air.

"I am Urashima, Keitaro 15 years old. My father has a family clinic that he runs and my sisters help out once in a while." Keitaro opened the gate leading to his home he opened the door took off his shoes and walked into the dinning room.

"I'm home!" he said as he started to walked in to the dinning area.

"YOU'RE LATE IIIIIIICHHHHHHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOO!" his father said as he flew into the air kicking his son right in the face.

"you bastard why in the hell did you that for it's seven I am not late and what kind of person sets a seven O' clock curfew for a healthy high school student"

"NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO BE A DELINQUENT" Keitaro's father yelled at him.

"I'M NOT A DAMN DELINQUENT YOU IDIOT" Keitaro yelled back at him.

"he who disrupts this house's harmony only a punishment of blood can be rendered" yelled Keitaro's father

"Or what you implicitly braggin again that you can touch ghost and talk to them!" his father said while the both of them were throwing punches at each other

"SHUT UP! It is not like I wanted to be like this you moron!" Keitaro yelled back while continuing the fight.

"will you two stop fighting the food is getting cold" said a little brunette haired girl said

"leave them be yuzu" said a black haired girl sitting in front of her eating her dinner quietly "more rice."

"But Karin." Said Yuzu right before her dad tried to threw another punch at Keitaro but Keitaro quickly threw on back and beat his father to the punch literally flipping him upside down and sending him across the room.

"Kei-nii you already have a new person." Said the black haired little girl while, eating more rice.

"wha" Keitaro said turning his head to see the new ghost in his home. "This guy… when did he…! I get rid of them again and again it's always like this damn it to hell." Keitaro said getting more and more pissed and trying to punch the supernatural being.

"I am done thanks yuzu for the meal." Said Karin then turning to see her brother running around the room. "Having high specs must be hard for kei-nii"

"you know I am somewhat jealous of big brother I can only sense them and hardly even see a blur" said Yuzu with her hands to the middle of her chest

"not me… since I don't beleve in ghosts what's so ever" said Karin

"Eh really but you can see them, right, Karin" said Yuzu a little disappointed. "The only one that cant see ghosts is daddy"

"you can see them or not as long as you don't believe, it's the same as them not existing" Karin said in a monotone voice.

Yuzu standing there in shock and the ghost is frozen in ice with snow in the back round.

"HOW COLD!" said the ghost fly to the other side of the room.

"Food" said Keitaro before his father's foot came flying at him tripping Keitaro on to the floor and sitting on top of him and pulling his arm up. But keitaro quickly standing up and throwing his father in to the air making him doing a cartwheel in the air. But his father came back quickly throwing a punch at him while keitaro threw one back at him,

both of there punches landed in each others face. And then keitaro father slid of his face and fell on the floor.

"never mind I' going to bed" Keitaro said walking out of the room

"brother wai-" when the door shut and Keitaro was gone.

"how come that kid wont tell me anything" said Keitaro's father

"I don't blame him for not telling you you're 40 years old with such childish communications skills." Said Karin annoyed by how her father is acting

"Ooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaa—ssssssaaaaaaannnnnnnn you're missing presence in you daughters life have made them coooolllldddd! What should I do" Said Keitaro father sliding down from his wife's movie poster

"first off you could take down that poster of mom" said Karin

Keitaro threw his book bag on his chair and laid on his bed and staired at the ceiling for a while then keitaro turned to his right side and stared out the window and then Keitaro saw a black butterfly and then he saw a girl dressed in hamaka and Gi then Keitaro bolted up and said "WHAT the hell are you doing causally come into my room" he wait for a few more seconds for a reply when he herd her say " it's close I can feel i-" then she was kick by Keitaro and knocked onto the floor and she slid into the wall hitting her head against it.

"don't give me this 'it's close I can feel it' crap what the hell do you think are doing in my house" Keitaro said pissed off.

"what the hell? WAIT you can see me?" said the girl while point at herself this pissed off Keitaro even more.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN OF COURSE I CAN SEE YOU! You're pretty confident for a burglar aren't ya"

"Whoa, Whoa let me explain to you"

the girl pulled out a some folded paper and opened it and then she pointed at it and said "there are two types of sprits in this world one is a plus sprit or what you call a good a sprit and I come here and I do a soul burier to the good sprit and send it to soul society" then she pointed to the other drawing "and this one is a negative sprit or hollows I also deal with them too I exterminate them so that all sprits can be safe" then she went on explaining about the shinigami and how hollows come after people with high spiritual power.

"so let me get this straight first you are a shinigami sent here to protect sprits from these things called hollow which eat souls of high spiritual power" Keitaro said then she nodded her

"Now do you believe me" she ask him.

"Of course I believe you" then Keitaro kicked the table into the air and said "OF COURSE I DON'T BELIEVE YOU THAT STORY IS BUNCH OF BULLSHIT! And I don't believe in anything I can't see!"

"Well you are seeing me know aren't you" she said when a explosion hit then Keitaro herd a loud screeching noise.

"What the hell was that did you hear that loud screeching noise?"

"What do you mean loud screeching noise?" She asked but didn't get answer but she herd the noise that he said 'what a horrible demonic aura I cant believe I didn't sense it/ Wait? Could it be that he was blocking that aura I have never met a human that could see a shinigami before' she was about to run out of the room when a little girl fell to the floor

"brother Karin save her brother please" then she went quiet

"yuzu YUZU!" Keitaro said as he ran over to her and picked her up into his arm. And looked at her.

"she will be fine she is just unconscious now stay here" she said to him as she started walking down the hall then keitaro ran up to her and said

"like hell I will I am going with you this thing hurt my family it is going to pay" Keitaro said with fire in his eyes.

"no you won't you have to stay here you will be getting in the way" she said again to him

"screw you" Keitaro said to right up in her face.

"well if I can't ask you to stay put then I will have to make you" she said as she started moving her arm in different directions and said "demon arts 1st restraint obstruction" she said and all of a sudden Keitaro arms went behind his back and fell to the hallway floor

"what hell is this I cant move at all" Keitaro said struggling to move his body

"it is called demon arts you fool if you try to break that it could tear your soul out of you body" she said to him then started down the hallway and then down the stairs keitaro slowly got up and walk down the stairs. And soon after got to were the shinigami Keitaro was out of breath. When he reached her and then he stared at the at the hole in the wall and saw his sister Karin in that monsters hand.

This mad Keitaro even madder then he already then he was "that thing has my SISTER AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Keitaro started using all his strength to break the hold that she had on him and he was succeeding too as he slowly started to break the spell.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He said as he broke the spell he quickly ran out threw the hole in the wall and picked up a chair and ran straight foreword that the monster and he hit the beast and got back handed by the beast. As he flew back then rolled until he hit the wall then all of a sudden the shinigami slashed the hand of the monster that had Keitaro sister in.

the monster screamed and then disappeared into a black hole. Then keitaro ran after his sister. Knelt down and slowly picked her up when she said "kei-ni-" then she passed out Keitaro slowly walked back to the house and set his sister down and which at that point the hollow reappeared. And with it's holler voice.

"Keitaro it is after" said the shinigami and keitaro did hear what she said and walked out and stood right in front of the hollow and said

"so you are after me are you well if you want to get to my family then you have to go through me" he said to the hollow and it hollered and lunged straight at Keitaro with it's mouth open.

"that idiot" the shinigami said as she raced over to keitaro and but should couldn't pull her sword out so she just let the hollow eat her instead but it didn't it just bit her and it didn't move at all so she pulled out her sword and stabbed the hollow in the nose. And the hollow let her go and she dropped the ground 'damn it that idiot had to try and get himself killed' she started to drag herself to the end of the street and against a wall Keitaro was still in shock that she had just save him he ran over there and knelt down and asked

"are you okay"

"do you want to protect you family Keitaro." She asked him

"yea I do what do I need to do" he replied

"let me stab in the chest with my sword I will give you have of my power"

"then do it" he said smiling at her the hollow then started coming after Keitaro

"are you ready" she asked one more time

"yea shinigami" he said

"it's not shinigami it is Aoyama, Motoko" Motoko said

"well I'm Keitaro Urashima let hope that this greeting inst the last one" Keitaro said as he grabbed the sword to help her stab him in the chest the hollow was getting closer then the blade went through Keitaro then there was a explosion which also sent the hollow flying back. And when the dust cleared Keitaro stood there with a huge sword in his hands keitaro just smiled then out of nowhere the hollows arm fell of and keitaro was on the other side of it looking at it and smiled

"you're going down you bastard" Keitaro said as he ran at the hollow and the hollow went after him then Keitaro jumped and sliced the hollow in two then it disappeared. Motoko was amazed and then she looked at herself and she was just in a white robe

'damn it I didn't think I was going to lose all of my powers but what shocks me the most is that his soul slayer is so huge'

Urashima, Keitaro 15 years old occupation high school student and

**SHINIGAMI!**

Well here is the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it and plz read and review

K+M


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own love hina or bleach but hey maybe someday I will

Title: Bleach Love

Chapter 2: New Student! IT'S YOU

"Brother how come you didn't save us you are a shinigami aren't you?" said a bloody Yuzu.

"Yeah why did you protects us Ichigo" Said Isshin who was also bloody up.

"What is going on here" Keitaro looked at them weirdly

"Sorry it was too late for them Keitaro" said the female shinigami

"What the hell is going motoko?" Keitaro said to her starting to get confused over this mater.

"Like I said I was too late to save them they are now going to soul society" Motoko said plainly

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Keitaro yelled at her but was soon awakened by a loud yell.

"GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD MMMMMMMMOOOOOONNNNNNNING KKKKEEITARO" Said Isshin as he dropped out from nowhere. Then Isshin was on the ground with Keitaro hand on his face.

"You bastard you have some nerve trying that while I was sleeping " Keitaro said tightening his grip on his father's face

"You are doing well Keitaro I have nothing left to teach you my son" Isshin smiled when his son let go of him. Then all of sudden Keitaro remembered last night and grabbed his father by the collar and said

"Wait what happened to karin and yuzu's injuries?" Keitaro asked his father

"Injuries?" His father said confused.

"It is a miracle that no one was hurt" said Isshin as he walked right up next to Keitaro and stood next to him.

"Yea especially that no one woke up either" said Karin as she started heading back into the house and Yuzu close behind her with Isshin also heading that way too.

'Is this shinigami damage control or something wasn't she hear didn't I become a shinigami' this questions where flying around in Keitaro's head and he didn't know what to think of all this right

"Onii-chan breakfast is ready if you don't hurry it will get cold" said Yuzu as she tapped him on the back with a ladle.

"Yea right" Said Keitaro not taking his eyes off the damage of his home. 'I wonder if that girl will ever come back I wish I could apologize to her for the trouble she went through to save me' Keitaro sighed depressing himself further then he already was.

"So did you bring a lunch today orhime" said a girl walking right beside Orhime

"Yea I brought a lunch I'm having taiyaki wasabi honey ramen" Orhime said as Tatsuki pictured that that meal. But then out of now where Keitaro appeared and bumped right into Orhime

"Orhime?" Keitaro said as he looked at her on the ground.

"At ta ta ta" said Orhime as she sat up rubbing her head.

"Baka Keitaro your not suppose to just sit there and stare help her up." Tatsuki said raising her voice at Keitaro.

"Oi, are you okay orhime" Keitaro said as he put a hand out for the fallen. When Orhime looked up a Keitaro's face she bolted up and started babbling incoherently. Then ran off down the hall.

"You are late today what happened" said Tatsuki

"I will tell you later" Keitaro said as he walked in the classroom.

"A truck crashed into your house" Said Kojima

"Yea and the surprising thing is that no one woke up" said Keitaro

"Should I help with cleaning up and repairs" Said a voice from behind Keitaro he turned around and saw that it was Chad.

"No, No that will be necessary chad we have everything under control but thanks for the offer" Said Keitaro

"Are you urashima-san" said another voice but this one was different but familiar to Keitaro he turned around completely and saw the girl he looked at her for a second then it hit him

'IT'S THE SHINIGAMI!' the thought ran through his mind as he shot up and said "IT YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE-."

"Is this an acquaintance of yours keitaro? Said chad

"No this is first time ever seeing him isn't that right Urashima-san." Said Motoko as she extended her hand out to him he looked down at it and saw that she turned it and it said

**SAY ANYTHING**

**AND **

**I WILL KILL YOU**

(/)  
(-.-)  
(")(")

(An author note thnx Sarissa for the bunny idea :P)

"EEEHHHH!" That was all Keitaro said

"Would you stop talking so weird like that" Keitaro said while her talking was getting on his last nerve

"what do you mean Keitaro I am talking like a normal person" she said with a devilish smile

"you know damn well what I mean and why did you drag me out here anyway and I thought you returned to that soul society place" he asked her with annoyed attitude.

" you idiot only a shinigami can return to soul society. And I have no intentions of returning right now and you also took almost all of my powers no I have to stay here and in this gigai" she said as she touched the top of her chest

" well what are you going to do about the hollows" Keitaro asked

"well since you have my powers you are now the acting shinigami"

"I REFUSE TO" Keitaro said as he put his arms like a X by his face "and I don't care about anyone I only did for my family I am going back to class" Keitaro said as he started to walk off. Then Motoko put a glove on with a skull and flames around it and ran at him and Keitaro saw her run at him.

"WHAT THE HE-." Then Keitaro sprit was knocked out of his body and his body on the floor. Keitaro looked at his hands and then looked down and saw his body. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME" Keitaro yelled

"I removed your sprit from your body now come on I need to show you something" said Motoko. As she walked ahead of him and he noticed that she was leaving and quickly catching up to her and see what she need to show him.

"why are we at a park" Said Keitaro

"because there is a order that a hollow will" Said Motoko when a loud explosion hit and they looked behind themselves and saw a spider looking a hollow chasing a little boy. Keitaro jump the bar the was in front of him. And pulled out his sword and started to run but stopped when he herd.

"don't save him"

"ARE YOU NUTS I HAVE TO SAVE HIM"

"DON'T BE SO SELFISH"

"ALL SHINIGAMI MUST TREAT ALL SPRITS EQUALLY YOU CANT SAVE THOSE THAT ARE IN FRONT OF YOU MUST BE WILLING TO GO ANYWHERE FOR THEM AND DO ANYTHING FOR THEM. IF YOU SAVE HIM NOW YOU THEN YOU WILL ACCEPT THAT YOU MUST SAVE ALL SPRITS"

Keitaro just stood there for a moment and then two legs came off the hollow which made the hollow fall backwards and then it disappeared "you have accepted Keitaro"

"I DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING! Asking me if I have accepted I saved him because I wanted to save him and are you any different Motoko"

"WHAT!" Said Motoko.

"Yesterday, you sacrificed yourself to save me. And don't tell me that you were thinking "this is my shinigami duty bullcrap" then at that moment the hollow reappeared and headed straight at Keitaro and when it got close enough he stuck his sword right in the middle of the hollows eyes then he pulled it up and stuck into the ground while the hollow disappeared. Then the boy moved And keitaro saw him sit up he walked over to him and said

"are you all right" said Keitaro then the boy looked up at Keitaro and got scared and move back a little then Keitaro knelt down with the other end of the sword facing him and said "Hey kid if you don't want to go through something that scary again then. Go on to the after life already" As he hit the kid with the end of his swords and put the mark of the soul burial on his forehead.

Then the boy started to sink into the ground and when his whole body disappeared a black butterfly started to fly straight up into the sky going to heaven then Motoko came up and stopped right by him and said "a perfect soul burial" then Keitaro stood up and then said.

"I'm going home" then he walked off and Motoko looked at him and smiled 'he accepted he just doesn't want to tell me' Motoko said to herself as he started to giggle a little

well since I am doing it chapter by chapter I am ending it here because this is where it ends so I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Keitaro+Motoko 4ever


End file.
